


Daily Duties

by cat_77



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three interconnected drabbles about the interconnected lives of three women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 3.10 to be safe.

**Gwen**

She awakes in the morning at the first light of dawn. She stretches and fills her growling stomach with some fruit and bread left over from the night before knowing there will be more to appease it later. A quick splash in the basin gone cold with the previous night’s chill, and she pins her hair back away from her face and dresses for the day, grabbing her cloak to wrap about her shoulders as she makes her way through the slowly stirring town and to the castle proper. The guards nod their greeting, and she begins her daily duties.

 **Morgana**

The smell of hot tea and her favorite pastries rouses her. Gwen tucks the blankets back and starts to work on the knots that have formed in her long locks throughout the decidedly uneventful night before. She shares a biscuit and some savory meat while being tugged tight into her corset for the day. She decorates herself with paint and jewelry while listening to the bustle of her maid behind her. Gwen looks her over and gives her a smile of approval before she makes her way to the council chambers to listen and judge and never say a word.

 **Morgause**

She slips in at dusk, blending in with the maids and laundresses scurrying to and fro. One man comes too close, looks too suspicious, and she readies her blade in preparation, but he walks away unharmed. She bides her time, feeds on tidbits that are left behind before the maids clear the scraps, skulks in the shadows until the courtyard is lit with the light of the moon. Then, she stands proud and awaits her sister, discussing plans until the torches begin to sputter, hugging her close and sending her off to sleep only to return again on the morrow.


End file.
